Destiny
by XxRaindr0pxX
Summary: There's no avoiding destiny, no matter how hard you try. You may attempt to avoid it, escape it, but in the end, destiny is always fulfilled. So what do Rose and Scorpius do when they discover they're destined to be together?


Destiny

It's cold. And damp. And dark.

I shiver as a creepy scuttle from some unknown creature sitting in the dark black corner makes it's way to my ears. The drip drip of water continues, the eerily loud splash when the droplet hit's the ground startles me. Huddled up in my insufficiently thin robes, chained to the ground, I shift position in hope of bringing some warmth into my battered and run down body.

"Bored are you?" Drawls a cunningly deep voice, I release a puff of breath in fright, which comes out as steamy white vapour in the cold cruel climate of the Hogwarts dungeons. Yes, you heard me. The Hogwarts dungeons. It all started this morning, the official first day of term one, seventh year dawned, and I met Mcgonagal down at the Great Hall before breakfast, where she so cruelly announced that I was to be head girl and I was to work with head boy, Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy, why? The little pieces of memory still remaining from this morning's disaster clung onto me like wild fireants, itchy, annoying, but they wouldn't go away no matter how many times I'd pinched myself, hoping it was all a dream. That I will wake up in my warm Gryffindor dormitories to find the first day of term was starting again, with a different sequence of events. Anyway, judging from the bits of memory I remembered, I had pieced together that I had ever so nicely refused, and uh, perhaps made a rather dramatic move to release my emotions…alright, I threw a tantrum.

.

.

Just a little one mind you. No big, screechy wailing, incoherent babbling and dramatic curse-muttering tantrum. …

.

.

Alright, maybe it was a _little_ over the top, maybe it was everything mentioned in the above sentence.

I choked back a sudden sob, and I recalled the events of the morning - properly this time. I had been told by Mcgonagal that I was to work with Scorpius! Scorpius Malfoy! And why would she condemn me to such cruelty? I wondered, however, before I got a chance to voice that opinion, Malfoy ever so nicely cut in, saying that _he_ didn't work with inanimate objects. What. Did. He. Mean. By. That!?

Well, obviously that comment made me angry, and then, well…I gaped mouth open at both Mcgonagal and Scorpius, and then…

I dropped my wand in shock andutteredaforbiddencurse. Not 'forbidden curse' as in, a forbidden swearword, but forbidden curse, as in a single word which if I had said with my wand in my hand, would've caused Scorpius great pain. Great, big pain. As much as I would've _loved_ to inflict such pain upon him, it was illegal. Yeah. I know, more-then-happy-to-help and know-it-all Rose wanting to do that? This, was how far the hatred goes between Weasleys and Malfoys.

Well, once Mcgonagal found her voice, she was NOT happy. And by not happy, I don't mean nostril flaring (though her nostrils were flaring), narrowed-eye glaring and muttering of fortnight detentions. No, she wanted detention for us, at that current moment. And that was how, I reflected, I ended up here in this cold dull prison cell-like dungeon of Hogwarts, with my worst nemesis Scorpius Malfoy, and Mcgonagal had told us rather crisply before she locked the door and walked away, that we weren't allowed to go until we had learned to get along together, with differences aside. Translation: I'd be stuck here, away from humanity and civilization for all eternality.

We were _supposed_ to be merrily discussing our differences, and getting along happily ever after by the time Mcgonagal returned to check on us(which seemed to be never) however, there was no utter way, I would have a decent conversation with Malfoy, no. Never. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. Uh-oh. Not happening…

See, me and Malfoy, we've hated each other since the beginning of dawn. Literally. Why do I hate him? Because he's evil, and putrid and horrid, and I hate that sickening scowl on his face. My father used to tell me all sorts of gruesome tales about the Malfoy family, ranging from sick tales of them torturing house elves in their large ominous mansion, to cruel hearted bullying that used to occur back in his days, and he warned me, to keep ahead of him, and to avoid him, and to give him a few nasty insults whenever possible. I obeyed, because I hated him. Because he was bad, evil, mean, nasty, and right now his putrid breath evaporated in fumes of white as he breathed out, "I'm sick of waiting here, surely there's a more mature way we can handle the situation instead of just sitting here ignoring each other."

Oh great, the idiot speaks. "And what will that do?" I demanded.

"Get us out." Answered Malfoy without the slightest hesitation, "Mcgonagal _did_ say being civil would help."

"Oh no, no way am I being civil to you!" I breathed out, annoyed and irritated.

Malfoy looked across at me, and his usually sea grey eyes flashed with some inward emotion momentarily, but then it all faded away just like that. I felt my two eyebrows slant inwards, as I was left in confusion. "Fine. Have it your way. I don't know what you've got against me, and I never will, but I'm not about to even _bother_ to figure it out."

"W-why?" I blurted out, "You should already know."

He glared, again, and anger flashed across his features again, then he breathed out slowly, his signs filling the empty silence. He sounded weary, tired. "Rose," This time he sounded serious, deadly serious, "Can we co-operate just this once so we can get out of this situation? Because-" His voice rose louder when he saw that I was about to interrupt, and I kept silent, however what he said next was the most shocking thing I ever heard. "I've got a _life_ outside of you. I've got friends and a girlfriend who I want to attend classes with, I've got interests and teachers whom I want to learn from. And I've got a family, whom I want to bring pride to, I don't want to lie around down here when I could be missing out on all _that_."

Wow, just wow, friends and family? Teachers and inter-wait, did he just say…girlfriend? "Your lying Malfoy, you've no girlfriend. No girl would ever want to be with you." For some reason my voice just trembled when I said that, it shook and wavered, and after I finished my sentence, I lapsed into silence. This couldn't be Malfoy, it just couldn't. This popular outgoing boy with a future, and interests and a merry perspective on life, this wasn't what Malfoys were meant to be. My father said so, he said all Malfoys were evil and horrid. "Plus, didn't your father support Voldemort? Wasn't he a death eater? Wasn't he evil? Aren't you evil?"

Silence.

Except for the drip drip of the water, coursing down the wall, and slipping from an uneven brick that jutted out, and splashing with a profound grace, on the coldness of the floor.

It was kind of comforting, in this situation. Especially one where my arms tingled with anticipation at what he was going to next say.

"You know, out of all the things you have to say, you just _had_ to say that." Snapped Malfoy, his voice trembling, his tone contained a usually well-hidden vulnerability and lack of self confidence. "You know, it's not my problem I was born into this family. I can't help the parents I have, it's always worked to my disadvantaged all my life, I've had people assume I was evil, people think the same way you have. People who can never forget that I'm not my father, and aurgh! Do you see why I hate you? Do you see now?"

Shock filtered through my palms and spread up my arms, numbing them in process. It seemed like a sudden freeze occurred, and the cogs in my brain were frozen, I was unable to think nor comprehend things. Then it came, the biggest shock came as I comprehended what he said, a hot teardrop splashed down on the floor, "You h-hate me?" I always knew we were enemies, I always knew we were competing against each other, but I had never, ever, had him directly and distinctively say that to my face, that he hates me. And for some reason, that filled my heart with regret. I thought about what my father said, about the tales of Malfoy at Hogwarts long times ago, and I realized with a jolt something I should've realized ages ago. These tales were just a mixture of exaggeration and one point of view - _dad's_ perspective, and I was foolish enough to believe them. Foolish enough to throw away what would've been an otherwise brilliant friendship with Malfoy just because I believed nonsensical tales of the past long gone.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" I stammered out, I breathed in and sucked a draught of cold air, my chest seemed to hurt, "I can't believe…" I swallowed as I got a grip on myself, "Dad was lying to me all along. My father - he's been telling me stories, all about you," I saw out of the corner of my eye that Malfoy tensed and looked away, but I shot out a hand and grabbed him, "No listen. He told me things, stories. Made up fantasies, and I was stupid enough to believe them. I never should've, I realize that now, and I'm sorry. I just never knew you had a perspective. You were always just the…"

"Bad guys." Finished Malfoy, "Yeah, I was just the desendant of a bad guy huh?" He paused, and stared off into the grey stone floor.

"Well…you weren't always the bad guys. Y-you - you were also once the night in shining armour." When Malfoy shot me an incredulous glance, as if questioning my sanity, I had to suppress a smile, but I continued on, "My mother, I believe, I should've realized, but I didn't until now! She had a crush on your father!" This sounded stupid, I know, it sounded like I was making up some far fetched story, but yet I knew it was real, "She was the princess, and your father was the prince in shining armour. She wanted to be with him, but she couldn't, she had to go with _my_ dad, and I-I think he realized that, that's why he told me such bitter stories of your family."

"Crush? Why?" Malfoy sounded intrigued now, curious too. "Well it'll never work anyhow, father's already married to my dear mother…he'll never change minds now. It's all been set in stone. It's too late to bring them together, if there was even any romance between your mum and my dad." He paused, "Why didn't they marry if they got along so well? I saw your mum at the train station a few times…she and dad would get along great."

"Because they were afraid." I whispered, numbed by my sudden understanding of everything, "Because back in their time, that sort of romance was forbidden. He was a deatheater, and she was fighting alongside Harry, the leader of the light side, she couldn't have. I believe the both of them were afraid of judgement."

Malfoy, paused and stared at me, his eyes piercing into mine, finally he said, "What about us?" in such a gentle and benign tone.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Rose, it's been pretty obvious you've been flirting with me all these years, I used to wonder why and whether it was a sick joke or not, but I realize that maybe Malfoys and Weasleys are just _destined_ to be together, come on. Our parents were afraid but we're not, because we're the stronger generation."

"What about your girlfriend?" I breathed.

"Oh…her?" Embarrassment clouded his speech, and two spots of light pink appeared on his otherwise pale cheeks, "I made her up on the spot, to…I don't know? Prove a point?"

"That you've got a life?" I prompted.

"Yeah…that."

I smiled at him, "Well it's good you haven't got a girlfriend, otherwise this would be considered cheating." Then I pressed up near him, his breath was warm on my lips. We would've almost made contact if it weren't for the sudden slamming of the dungeon door, that caused us to leap apart.

"Weasely! Malfoy! What are you doing?" Questioned Mcgonagal, marching in, her eyes darting bark and forth between the two of us.

"Nothing much." I answered, getting up.

"We've just been talking and getting along fine." Drawled Malfoy, giving her a charming smile. "Well good," Said Professor Mcgonagal, her edgy tone completely fading as she realized we weren't up to no good, "I was worried you would tear each other to scraps in there if I left you for too long. Well, off you go to class." She then led us up the long winding stairs out of the dungeon and into the Great Hall, the lights suddenly seemed so bright.

"How long were we down there for?" Malfoy asked.

"No more then twenty minutes." Professor Mcgonagal answered curtly.

"Twenty minutes!" I exclaimed.

The aged professor's eyes darted back and forth between the two of us again, and I grinned as I said, "Time flies when your having fun right?" Then me and Malfoy walked off to class, laughing.

xxx xxx xxx

Professor Mcgonagall stared at the two students, both Hogwarts Head of houses, and both smart intelligent students. She watched them walked away laughing and hand in hand, and felt a tear threaten to escape her eye, and her heart seemed to swell as she watched them. A perfect imitation of how Hermione and Draco should've been, _Weasleys and Malfoys_, she thought, _were just meant to be together. _

-Fin-

Author's note: How did you like it? Just a random one-shot that came to mind, after a series of backspacing, changing, rewriting, I finally managed to get a decent one-shot. Like it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews, and although I'm satisfied with this one-shot, I may write more chapters or change it into a multi-chapter story…(I have a rough plan in mind).


End file.
